The Caged Heart Finally Opens
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: This is a story during the time of Marineford when you know who died - *Spoiler Alert* - But anyway..Nami spies on Luffy to see if he's okay, and she sees him crying, so she comforts him.


This is a request story for 'mireee3D2Y' I hope you will like it. (I don't own One Piece.)  
Spoilers Alert  
Do not read, unless you already know what happened at episode 483.

* * *

Total utter shock rained over Nami as she read the newspaper for the tenth time already. "It can't be true! It just can't.." Nami said reading it again to make sure. She crumbled up the newspaper and threw away the terrible reality. "I need to go..I need to go comfort Luffy!" Nami said packing some stuff up quickly and running out the door.

"I can't believe Ace died.." Nami said running by everyone. _"Luffy's probably hurting..and wishing we were there..I need to be there! I just have to!" Nami screamed in her mind._

* * *

(During the time Luffy went and showed the crew a sign of when they were to meet)

_"I wonder if Ace will be okay up there.." Luffy thought resting his chin on his hand._

"Luffy, are you ready to do this?" Rayleigh asked putting his hand on Luffy's shoulder gently.

"Yes, it's for the best of my crew." Luffy said biting the inside of his cheeks roughly.

"I know it's hard..but lets get a clear picture of the mark, okay?" Rayleigh said trying to keep him emotionally steady.

"All right.." Luffy said almost angry. Luffy walked over to the bell and hit it with all he had.

The photographers and marines stopped what they were doing and ran over to see who did that, and saw Luffy still having his fist resting on the bell. He saw the opportunity to get his picture taken and threw his arm in the air, showing the '2Y' mark. The people instantly started taking pictures and asking around to see if there were any witnesses to Luffy doing it, and some told lies, while others said 'no'. Luffy put his arm down and ran away with the other pirates to the ship. It was time to leave..hopefully his crew would see it, and know exactly what he meant.

* * *

(The time where everyone got their newspapers.)

"I see..how selfish.." Nami said smiling crookedly. "I guess that's what he wanted." Nami said dropping her bags to the floor, wondering what to do now. She could ask the wizards if they could teach her, or just Haredas could teach her. She really didn't care, but she needed to be stronger, for everyone!

The wizards looked at Nami, rather ruffled to see what she'd do next.

"Guys, may you teach me?" Nami said looking at all of them with an innocent smile.

"NO!" all the wizards, except Haredas said.

"Eh?! Why not?" Nami said pouting.

"Because you stole our things! You were going to run away with one of our bubble ship, too!" The wizards said pointing to Nami.

"You're right.." Nami said starting to trick them. "I don't deserve to live.." Nami cried.

"O-OI WE DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU CRY!" Explained one of the wizards.

"Yeah, good going, Frank." Shouted one of the other wizards.

Haredas sat down on the floor and watched this display of stupidity, now at a new level of stupid.

Nami sweat-dropped, but kept her act up. "I'm going to jump off the cliff so you never have to see me ever again!" Nami said taking off her sandals and grabbing them to run off the cliff.

"EHHH?!" The wizards said running after her. "WAIT, WE'LL TEACH YOU! DON'T DIE!" The wizards explained.

"Okay." Nami said smiling and stopped right near the edge. "I need clothes, food, my own private bath house, and a luxurious house." Nami said sticking her tongue out.

"We were tricked.." The wizards said comically crying.

"Indeed." Haredas said patting the dust off his robe. "Come on Nami, time to learn." Haredas said with a kind smile.

"Ah, okay! Remember what I wanted!" Nami said waving at the other wizards.

"What are we going to do?" A wizard said.

"Lets see how many bubbles we can stick in our mouth!" Frank said.

"SHUT UP FRANK!" Another wizard said.

* * *

(2 years later when they all meet up in the ship.)

Everyone started hugging each other, and complimenting some of their new things. Nami watched Luffy in awe, he looked so..strong. She wondered if he was okay, but she didn't want to ask. Everyone was too happy right now, she didn't want to ruin it.

"Eh? Seems we need food..I'm going to go get some food for the trip, okay?" Sanji said jumping off the ship with some cash in his hand.

"Ah, wait, cook-san, I'm coming too!" Robin said jumping off to accompany Sanji.

"OKAY!" Sanji said love-struck.

"Oi, Nami can I have some money?" Zoro said putting out his hand.

Nami thought of an idea and smiled at Zoro. "Oi, everyone get your money here! You guys can go buy a lot of stuff while your out!" Nami said grabbing money out the money bag.

"Oi, Luffy.." Usopp whispered into Luffy's ear. "Is that really Nami?" Usopp whispered with suspicion written all over his face.

"I don't know.." Luffy whispered back.

"Come on, Usopp here's some money." Nami said still putting on the innocent act.

"O-okay.." Usopp said shakily taking the money.

"Now, the interest is 1,000,000 beri!" Nami shouted.

"EHH?!" Usopp said trying to give the money back.

"Hehe~! I'm just kidding, take it." Nami said giggling.

"Er...okay.." Usopp said running away.

"Nami, can I have money, and stay here?" Luffy said seriously.

"That's not how it works.." Nami said sweat-dropping.

"Then, I'll just stay here.." Luffy said.

_"Perfect, I didn't have to fool him to stay here!" Nami thought happily. _"Sure, I guess, but I'm going too..will you be okay alone?" Nami said lying.

"Yes!" Luffy said saluting.

"Okay-" Nami said eyeing a piece of paper sticking out of his pocket. "What's that in your pocket?" Nami said suspiciously.

"J-just a piece of paper!" Luffy said walking backwards.

"What kind of paper?" Nami said walking towards him.

"WHITE!" Luffy said.

"I meant what was on it.." Nami said sweat-dropping.

"Words!" Luffy replied.

"It's no use talking to you.." Nami said making sure nobody else was here. There was only Franky and Brooke here...okay! "Franky, Brooke, why don't you go to the showing tonight..my treat?" Nami said handing over money.

"I'm not really into plays.." Franky said handing the money to Brooke.

"It has real ships, and women in bikinis." Nami said quickly.

"I'd love to go!" Franky and Brooke said in sync.

"Good-bye guys!" Nami waved sending them off. "Well, Luffy, I'll just go now..umm bye?" Nami said jumping off the ship.

"Bye." Luffy said rushing into the men's quarters.

_"What is he up to?" Nami thought ready to spy on him._

* * *

(Nami spying on Luffy.)(It's not really in One piece though xD)

Luffy grabbed the piece of paper out of his pocket and set it on the floor next to some candles. He grabbed a liter out of his back pocket and lit the candles, crying a bit.

_"What's on the newspaper?" Nami thought looking closer._

Luffy reached inside the red strap across his hat, and grabbed a picture of him, Ace, and Sabo. Luffy started crying all over the picture now and set down the picture and dried it with his sleeve. "I wish..I you were here Ace.." Luffy said shivering now.

_"The newspaper! It's the newspaper about Ace's death!" Nami shouted in her mind. _She didn't know what to do, If she just walked in, that would be really awkward.

Luffy looked behind him real quick and saw Nami hiding outside the door. "Nami..what are you doing here? I thought you said you were going out?!" Luffy said now getting angry.

"I lied..I'm sorry, but I wanted to know what was in your pocket so I spied on you.." Nami said a little scared.

Luffy looked down at the floor and sniffled, "Nami..I'm sorry.." Luffy said wiping his tears.

"What for?" Nami said confused.

"That you have to have such a crappy captain!" Luffy screamed.

"That's not true! You're a great captain!" Nami cried.

"Yeah, right! I dared to show my tears in front of my crew! And I couldn't even save my brother! And I don't deserve to find One Piece!" Luffy shouted now crying even more.

"SHUT UP!" Nami shouted. "JUST SHUT UP!" Nami said running to Luffy. "I know you feel! Feeling like you're worthless, because you couldn't save a loved one.." Nami said hugging Luffy tightly.

"N-nami.." Luffy said hugging Nami tighter.

"IT'S OKAY TO CRY!" Nami said crying hysterically. "IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU ARE NOT WORTH ANYTHING! IT MEANS YOU HAVE A HEART!" Nami shouted now staining Luffy's shirt with tears.

"N-NAMI! T-THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME!" Luffy cried wrapping his body around Nami and staining her shirt with his tears.

"IDIOT! OF COURSE I LOVE YOU!" Nami cried trying to stop crying.

It was hard for them to stop crying as their memories kept flashing back inside their mind, over and over again. It felt as if they'd never stop crying, but Luffy stopped crying and swallowed in the pain and spoke up.

"Hey, Nami." Luffy said sniffling.

"Hm?" Nami said wiping her tears.

"When Ace died..his last words to me were, 'Thank you for loving me.' Luffy said reminiscing his past with Ace and Sabo.

"Yeah.." Nami said swallowing down her tears. "What a beautiful good-bye.." Nami said.

"I wish..I could of let him hit me one more time.." Luffy said looking up.

"That's a weird wish.." Nami said sweat-dropping.

"You think so?" Luffy said. "As long as I get to see him..I don't care how we spend it.." Luffy said about to cry again.

"Yeah, I know that feeling." Nami said smiling. "I miss Belle-mere, but I know she died to save Nojiko and I." Nami said sniffling.

Luffy watched Nami sneak in another tear and he wiped it off her face, and picked her off the floor.

"Ehh? What are you doing?!" Nami said blushing.

"It's called picking you up, ever heard of it?" Luffy snickered.

Nami blushed more, and looked directly at Luffy. "I know that! But why?!" Nami said blushing red.

"Because, I was about to give you a gift." Luffy said leaning in closer.

"Ehh?! W-wait! Luffy what are you-!" Nami said interrupted by a kiss.

The kiss was forced, but then turned normal, and quickly turned to passionate kissing. Nami reached her arms over Luffy's shoulders and hugged his neck, kissing more deeply. And Luffy put his arms over her back, keeping her still for the kiss, and hugging her more into the kiss. Their hearts felt intertwined with each other and both wanted to keep going with the kiss. Nami was enjoying herself as she was kissing her crush, Luffy, this was absolutely crazy that Luffy did this, but she wasn't going to stop him. The love grew stronger as they both french kissed now, and hugged each other to complete tightness. Luffy finally withdrew from the kiss, and Nami took a deep breath of fresh air as they departed from the kiss.

"That was sudden." Nami said twiddling her fingers, blushing mildly.

"Yeah.." Luffy said doing the same thing.

"I see you ate fish..it was quite good." Nami said looking at him.

"Shihihi, well the oranges could have been better.." Luffy said teasing.

Nami stuck her tongue out, but smiled anyway. She looked at Luffy directly now as she hugged him. "Are you okay now?" Nami said hugging him tighter.

"Yeah, thanks to you.." Luffy said hugging back.

Nami smiled, but looked back up at Luffy and asked, "So, does this mean that we're...dating?" Nami said blushing like a bright red tomato.

"I don't know.." Luffy said loosening his collar. "Does it?" Luffy said breathing heavily.

"If you say it is.." Nami said now not facing him.

"Shihihi, we just kissed! We shouldn't be embarrassed!" Luffy said now laughing.

"Ha, I guess your right.." Nami said grabbing onto his collar. "We're dating now." Nami winked and kissed Luffy's cheek.

* * *

Thanks for reading this, if you did. (Also 'Frank' is a made up character that's not in One Piece, I just thought it was a funny name. XD)

Yes, I know, a lot of romance..xD

Enjoy miree3D2Y~!


End file.
